When I Fall in Love
]] "When I Fall in Love" is a popular song, written by Victor Young (music) and Edward Heyman (lyrics). It was introduced in the film One Minute to Zero. Jeri Southern sang on the first recording released in April 1952 with the song's composer, Victor Young, handling the arranging and conducting duties. The song has become a standard, with many artists recording it, though the first hit version was sung by Doris Day released in July 1952. Day's recording was made on June 5, 1952. It was released by Columbia Records as catalog number 39786 and issued with the flip side "Take Me in Your Arms". The song reached number 20 on the Billboard chart. A 1996 cover by Natalie Cole, a "duet" with her father Nat King Cole by way of vocals from his 1956 cover, won 1996 Grammys for Best Pop Collaboration with Vocals and Best Instrumental Arrangement with Accompanying Vocal(s). Recordings * A version was recorded by Nat King Cole on December 28, 1956. It was issued by Capitol Records on an LP album entitled Love Is the Thing, catalog number SW824. The song was also used in the movie called Istanbul (1957). Cole played in the movie and sang the song. The single was released in the UK in 1957, and reached number 2 on the UK singles chart. This recording was re-released in 1987 and reached number 4. * Natalie Cole recorded two different versions of the song: The first, a contemporary R&B/smooth jazz version for her 1987 album, Everlasting, then a more traditional version for her 1996 Stardust album, as a virtual duet with her father, Nat King Cole, which included recordings of his vocals from his 1956 version. This version won two awards at the 39th Grammy Awards: Best Pop Collaboration with Vocals and Best Instrumental Arrangement with Accompanying Vocal(s) for arrangers Alan Broadbent and David Foster. * Johnny Mathis recorded it on his 1959 album Open Fire, Two Guitars, which charted in the UK and many other countries. * Sandra Dee covered the song in 1960. * Blues-lounge singer Etta Jones released a version on the song in 1960, which spent 8 weeks on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100, reaching No. 65.Etta Jones - Chart History - The Hot 100, Billboard.com. Accessed August 8, 2016. * A version by The Lettermen was issued as a single in 1961 and became quite popular, spending 14 weeks on the Billboard Hot 100, reaching No. 7,The Lettermen - Chart History - The Hot 100, Billboard.com. Accessed August 8, 2016. while reaching No. 1 on the Billboard s Easy Listening chart. Veteran drummer Earl Palmer played on this version. Scherman, Tony, Backbeat: The Earl Palmer Story, forward by Wynton Marsalis, Smithsonian Institution Press, Washington D.C., 1999, p. 175 * Big-band leader Guy Lombardo recorded the song. His version was released in 1962, and appears on his Decca LP By Special Request. * Teen idol/TV star Johnny Crawford recorded the song. His version was released in 1963. * Donny Osmond covered the song in 1973 for his album, A Time for Us. It spent 13 weeks on the Billboard Hot 100, reaching No. 55,Donny Osmond - Chart History - The Hot 100, Billboard.com. Accessed August 8, 2016. while reaching No. 4 on the UK Singles Chart.Donny Osmond - Full Official Chart History, Official Charts Company. Accessed August 8, 2016. * The Carpenters recorded this song for their last television special, Music, Music, Music!. Richard Carpenter officially released it on their album Lovelines in 1989, six years after his sister's death. The song appeared on their second compilation, Interpretations, in 1994. Carpenter also released a VHS tape called Interpretations, which held the "When I Fall in Love" music video. * In 1984, Linda Ronstadt released the song as the lead track on her album Lush Life and as a single. Ronstadt's version reached No. 24 on Billboard s Adult Contemporary chart.Linda Ronstadt - Chart History - Adult Contemporary, Billboard.com. Accessed August 7, 2016. * Little Willie Littlefield recorded a version for his 1990 album Singalong with Little Willie Littlefield. * Tom Jones recorded a version that was released on his 1966 Decca album From the Heart. * Country singer Kenny Rogers included his version on his collection of love songs Always and Forever. * Barry Manilow included a version of this song on his 2006 album of classic songs from the 1960s. * Opera singer Lesley Garrett recorded the song on her 2007 album and entitled the album after it. * More under the "Recorded versions" section here. Rick Astley version | Genre = Traditional pop | Recorded = 1987 | Length = 3:02 | Label = RCA | Writer = | Producer = Stock Aitken Waterman | Last single = "Learning to Live (Without Your Love)" (1987) | This single = "When I Fall in Love" (1987) | Next single = "My Arms Keep Missing You" (1987) | Misc = }} The version by Rick Astley was released in December 1987, coinciding with the 30th anniversary of the release of Nat King Cole's version of the song. This single is mainly remembered for a closely fought contest for UK Christmas number one. Rivals EMI hoping to see their act, Pet Shop Boys, reach number one, re-released the version by Nat King Cole. This led to a slow down of purchases of Astley's version, allowing Pet Shop Boys to reach the coveted top spot. Despite selling over 250,000 copies and gaining a Silver certification from the BPI, it peaked in the UK at number 2 for two weeks. The re-release by Nat King Cole reached number 4. Since the single was released as a double A-side, the other half of the single was "My Arms Keep Missing You", which was successful in its own right in Europe. Charts Celine Dion and Clive Griffin version | Format = | Genre = Traditional pop | Length = 4:20 | Label = | Writer = | Producer = David Foster | Misc = }} }} The version by Celine Dion and Clive Griffin was featured in the romantic comedy ''Sleepless in Seattle and released as a single in July 1993. The song was recorded expressly for the soundtrack and was originally intended as a duet between Dion and Stevie Wonder. It was nominated for a Grammy Award for Best Pop Performance by a Duo or Group with Vocal in 1994, and won a Grammy Award for Best Instrumental Arrangement Accompanying Vocalist(s). The award went to David Foster and Jeremy Lubbock. The song appears on both, the Sleepless in Seattle soundtrack (number one on the ''Billboard'' 200 and 4x Platinum RIAA certification for selling over 4 million copies in the U.S.), and later on Dion's album The Colour of My Love, released in November 1993.[http://www.celinedion.com/celinedion/english/music.cgi?album_id=5 The Colour of My Love]. Retrieved January 31, 1996. The music video was directed by Dominic Orlando in Hollywood, Los Angeles. "When I Fall in Love" reached top 40 in a few countries, including number 22 in New Zealand, number 23 in the United States, and number 37 in the Netherlands. It was popular on the U.S. Hot Adult Contemporary Tracks, peaking at number 6. In 1998, Anne Murray performed "When I Fall in Love" with Dion live and included it on her DVD called An Intimate Evening with Anne Murray...Live. Later, this version appeared on Murray's 2007 album Anne Murray Duets: Friends & Legends. Critical reception AllMusic senior editor Stephen Thomas Erlewine noted that Dion's album, The Colour of My Love, which featured the song, had "careful production, professional songwriting (highlighted by "When I Fall in Love," "The Power of Love," and "Think Twice").Stephen Thomas Erlewine, "Celine Dion - The Colour of My Love" review, AllMusic. Formats and track listings ;Worldwide CD single #"When I Fall in Love" – 4:20 #"If I Were You" – 5:07 ;UK CD maxi single #"When I Fall in Love" – 4:20 #"If You Asked Me To" – 3:55 #"Marc Shaiman : An Affair to Remember" (instrumental) – 3:30 Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Release history Recorded versions *Andy AbrahamAndy Abraham – The Impossible Dream *Bebi Dol *Ray AnthonyRay Anthony › Songs List *Rick AstleyWhen I Fall In Love Lyrics *Chet BakerChet Baker When I Fall in Love *Tony Bennett *Brook Benton *Bob Berg *Cilla Black *Andrea Bocelli *Alfie Boe *Chris Botti *Boyz II Men and Michael Bublé *Ruby Braff *Karen Carpenter *Betty Carter *Chang Fei *Alma Cogan *Natalie Cole *Nat King Cole *Perry Como *Sam Cooke *Kevin Covais *Johnny Crawford *Michael Crawford *Miles Davis *Doris Day *Sandra Dee *Celine Dion and Clive Griffin *Ken Dodd *Echo & the Bunnymen *Duane Eddy *Jackie Edwards *Jackie Evancho *Bill Evans *The Flamingos *The Four Preps *Glenn Fredly and Dewi Sandra *Janie Fricke *Bill Frisell *Lesley Garrett *Stan Getz *Kathie Lee Gifford *Eydie Gormé *Jim Hall *Marcia Hines *Lena Horne *Engelbert Humperdinck *Bobby Hutcherson *Brian Hyland *Julio Iglesias *Joni James *Keith Jarrett *Etta Jones *Oliver Jones *Tom Jones *Stan Kenton *Jonathan King *Tommy Körberg *Brenda Lee *The Lettermen *Yeng Constantino *Little Willie Littlefield *Julie London *Laura Main and Stephen McGann *Mike Mainieri *Barry Manilow *Johnny Mathis *Maysa *Les McCann *Jack McDuff *Jackie McLean *Carmen McRae *Brad Mehldau *Helen Merrill *Marcus Miller *Hank Mobley *Matt Monro *Nana Mouskouri *Anne Murray *Siti Nurhaliza *Laura Nyro *Selena Quintanilla-Pérez *Peter & Gordon *Peter and the Test Tube Babies *The Platters *Arthur Prysock *Donny Osmond *Lou Rawls *The Real Group *Kenny Rogers *Linda Ronstadt *Diane Schuur *Sandie Shaw *Jeri Southern *Brent Spiner *Rod Stewart *Toots Thielemans *Jaclyn Victor *Bobby Vinton *Dinah Washington *Grover Washington, Jr. *Russell Watson *Ben Webster *Westlife *Joe Williams *Wynonna *Faron Young *Jim Verraros *Mia Žnidarič *Christopher Wong *Shugo Tokumaru *Vov Dylan See also *Grammy Award for Best Instrumental Arrangement Accompanying Vocalist(s) *List of number-one adult contemporary singles of 1962 (U.S.) References Category:Songs with music by Victor Young Category:Songs with lyrics by Edward Heyman Category:1952 singles Category:1961 singles Category:1993 singles Category:Nat King Cole songs Category:Tom Jones (singer) songs Category:The Lettermen songs Category:The Carpenters songs Category:Linda Ronstadt songs Category:Celine Dion songs Category:Rick Astley songs Category:Barry Manilow songs Category:Carmen McRae songs Category:Anne Murray songs Category:Julio Iglesias songs Category:Westlife songs Category:Little Willie Littlefield songs Category:Billboard Adult Contemporary number-one singles Category:Grammy Award for Best Pop Collaboration with Vocals Category:Pop ballads Category:Pop standards Category:Song recordings produced by David Foster Category:Vocal duets Category:1952 songs Category:Grammy Award for Best Instrumental Arrangement Accompanying Vocalist(s)